Best Friends
by professionaldooropener
Summary: A bit of an angsty story about Naruto and Sakura and how they can never have each other ONESHOT characters a bit ooc but not to bad


**Authors Note: Here is a NaruSaku, a little angsty but I think it turned out alright.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto got it?**

Best Friends

He watched her all the time. It was probably the only time in the world that he was actually silent. He loved to study her every movement, every action she took was watched and carefully noted by him. He noticed all the little things too.

Like the way when she was annoyed her lips pursed and her fists clenched. Or when she was sad, she would tilt her head forward a little so that her hair would cover her eyes. Everything about her, he knew. He was in love with her, and he had been for years. She had thought it was just a childish crush.

She always dismissed it. Maybe she thought that after he went away for awhile it had disappeared.

It hadn't.

He loved to watch her work. He loved the way that she concentrated so hard on whatever task was handed to her. The way her emerald colored eyes sparkled with determination.

He admired her strength as well. She never cried out in pain anymore. She just gritted her teeth and moved on with life.

He remembered one mission in particular that they had been on together. They had been ambushed. But the two of them together worked perfectly as a team. The enemy ninja were all killed but one, whom she had questioned thoroughly. Before deciding that none of the information he held, had any importance whatsoever.

He remembered how exactly she looked at that moment while she killed the man. She was covered in blood, none of it her own, her eyes were dead. She looked straight at him, and he saw it, the pain that she had never gotten rid of after all those years.

That's why she never cried out in pain, no pain could even come close to the pain she had felt when he left.

_Sasuke. _The name left a bitter taste on his tongue, even after all this time. He had caused both of them so much pain. They had both lost so much trying to save him. Each failed attempt leaving them more and more desperate. Eventually they came to terms. He wasn't coming back.

That realization was the hardest of them all.

She had been so heartbroken at that moment. His heart hurt as he watched her cry. They clung to each other for dear life, almost afraid that if they let go, the other would disappear.

He remembered what she said after that period in time was over. "Thank you Naruto, you're a good friend, _my __**best friend.**__" _

"Me too, Sakura-chan. You're my best friend too." Speaking those words was the hardest thing he had ever done. Both his head and his heart were screaming _I love you. _But his more rational side refused to listen. Things were better this way.

He would bring her too much pain. That was something she didn't deserve. She didn't need any more burdens to bear. Especially the way she had said _best friend _he didn't have many friends. He didn't want to ruin what was between them.

He watched her as time moved on, and she struggled to get over Sasuke. And after a while, she did. Her smiles became authentic again. No more tight lipped smiles. But true ones, happy ones.

Her eyes began to shine again too. He had missed the way they sparkled in the light. He had missed that, more than he realized until he saw it again. He smiled too.

She started to keep her hair very short; she said it was more efficient that way. And maybe it was, but Sasuke had liked long hair. Or so it was rumored.

Whenever he asked if she was okay, she always replied that she was fine, though sometimes her eyes were red, as if she had been crying. He always hugged her at those moments. And she would hug back, and he would feel a few tears leak out and onto his shoulder. But then she would pull away. Wipe her eyes and say thank you.

That was when he loved her most of all, when she was genuinely happy with him, happy to seem him, to **be **with him. That made him the happiest of all, and that's what made him love her more and more.

But he could never have her, because all they were, were best friends…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

She loved him. Really, she did. Even though half of the time she seemed angry at him, she loved him. She could never truly be angry at him, it was impossible too. He had this uncanny ability to make people love him wherever he went. He was always so friendly, so happy, so _alive. _

She could never be like that. She was too cautious. She buried herself in her work so she wouldn't have to face the outside. But even when she was busy, she would always spare a smile for him. He deserved at least that much.

After all he did for her over the years; a smile was the least she could do.

She loved to watch him. He was so interesting, finding joy in almost everything. She wished she could be more like him. He gave everyone a second chance, if not a third. He was smarter than most people thought. At least he was in his judgment of people. He could connect with anyone. Perhaps that was why she loved him so much.

Or maybe it was in the way his deep blue eyes would sparkle at her when he was telling a joke that was never funny. Maybe it was in the way he would run his hand through his already untidy yellow hair.

Whatever it was, she was stuck. She couldn't not, love him; it would break her heart beyond belief. She couldn't love anyone else. Nor did she want too.

But she couldn't tell him. And it was her own fault that she was in such a predicament. She had told him "Thank you Naruto, you're a good friend, _my __**best friend.**__" _ She had doomed herself the moment she said that. And his reply made her heart break even more.

"Me too, Sakura-chan. You're my best friend too." He had smiled his stupid handsome smile at her, and walked out the door. She cried after he left, because she wanted so much more than just his friendship. She wanted his _love. _

After Sasuke had left, she had lost all hope of ever falling in love again. But, after Sasuke had left, she and Naruto had grown closer. She found herself slowly falling in love with him. It was deeper than the love that she had felt with Sasuke, because she knew Naruto, she loved Naruto. This time it wasn't simply an idea that she loved, it was a person as a whole.

There was one moment when Sakura knew how deeply she loved Naruto. It had been on the mission to Suna to save Gaara from Akatsuki. He had said that he needed to save Gaara because they were alike. That was when he had told her that he had a demon sealed inside of him, the Kyuubi.

He hadn't looked at her when he had said; instead he stared straight ahead, as if afraid of her reaction. At that moment all Sakura wanted to do was hug him, and tell him that she loved him. But they had a mission to do, and even once it was completed, she lost all courage that she had, had to do so.

Then there were the times when he would show her his pain, he would show her all the hurt that he was feeling in that particular moment. That was possibly when she loved him the most: when he showed her that he too was vulnerable.

It hurt her; to see him be hurt. She wanted to take all his pain away. But she knew that even though it was hurting him. It was making him so much stronger at the same time.

She remembered moments when she was in pain, and all she wanted was a hug. All she wanted was for someone to say that they loved her. She would look at Naruto with pleading eyes, begging him to love her. But he never saw, or if he did, he ignored her.

Sometimes, she drank away the pain. It wasn't right, she was a medic-nin, she knew that she could kill herself that way. It was just so hard for her to care sometimes though. No seemed to love her when she was in her worst moments.

She never drank alone though. There was always someone with her to haul her back home, and put her to bed. They all loved Sakura, she just didn't know it.

In her own way, she knew that they all loved her, but she wanted Naruto to love her the most of all.

But that was impossible, because all they were, were best friends.

End.

**I'm happy with how this turned out, this is my first NaruSaku soo yeah, anyways review!**


End file.
